


The Jedi Knight and the Princess

by sam_kom_trashkru



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is a lil puppy, F/F, Finn and Poe are cute boyfriends, M/M, Rey is a huge space lesbian, in which rey tries to hide the gay and fails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_kom_trashkru/pseuds/sam_kom_trashkru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's just trying to complete her training and help the Resistance as best she can, and the new royal refugee from Shu-torun isn't helping her at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protection Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm kinda new to the whole Star Wars fandom, so sorry if I mess anything up. Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter, it's a work in progress as of right now, and I just thought the world needed more gay Rey in it.

The girl stood straight, shoulders squared, brow furrowed. A small droid, a BB unit, orange and white, made several beeping noises in rapid succession, and she frowned down at him.

“You’d think you’d be more excited to see me after I left for so long with Chewie and Luke,” she said smartly down at the droid, who made several more beeping noises, this time sounding very indignant, “yes, yes, I know, I know, you’re the most impatient droid I know. I suppose Finn and Poe are off ‘inspecting’ something together?”

She didn’t know if droids were supposed to be able to sound flustered or annoying, but BB-8 was sure managing it. A small smile tugged at her lips, she’d known those two were bound to get together. Their relationship was a small slice of tranquility in the brewing storm. She’d injured Kylo Ren, but there was no way he was dead, especially with the heavy increase of activity on the part of the First Order, but he was temporarily crippled.

And so the rush of people seeking political asylum had flooded through the Resistance’s walls, but Commander Leia was very strict on who would and wouldn’t be allowed entry. Rey knew she was here to help assist in the guarding of a political refugee, but she didn’t know which one.

A discrete ship docked, and Rey cocked her head to the side as she saw crew members rushing to get everything situated. Her inner scavenger was evaluating the craft intently, as though she were still searching for valuable parts to trade for food. Needless to say, this would’ve fetched her almost as much as BB-8 would have.

The orange and white droid in question trilled excitedly, babbling almost nonsensically to the girl standing next to him, whose eyes flickered up to see not some balding old man that she’d been expecting, but a girl dressed similarly to herself, in a simple turban and leggings, though different shades of red as opposed to tan, with narrowed blue eyes and dark ebony hair.

As Commander Leia exited the control room, she nodded at Rey, who followed behind her wordlessly, BB-8 still whirling excitedly as he followed the pair.

“Princess La Kai,” Leia greeted, “this is your new protection detail, Rey, a fine young jedi knight in training.” Rey bowed her head respectfully, mild confusion spiking when the princess seemed to roll her eyes privately. “Rey, this is Princess La Kai of Shu-torun, youngest granddaughter from Queen Trios’ heir, Monthan II.”

“Youngest granddaughter?”

“Only granddaughter,” La Kai corrected gently, “my elder sister passed three months ago.” She brushed off Leia’s apologies. “It is fine, you did not know. And, if you’re wondering why grandmother sent me and not my brother, it’s because she’s always had soft spots for the youngest, being one herself. I’m the youngest child of her youngest child, and only son, Monthan the Second, so therefore I’m her favorite.” It was said smugly, pride evident in ice blue eyes so opposing to the volcanic planet she was native to.

“That, and I’m a bit of a troublemaker, grandmother wanted me out of her hair,” this was accompanied by such a lecherous grin that Rey was slightly taken aback. Of course, the twenty-two year old had encountered many disgusting men in her time, who had often worn that same look, but to see it on a girl whose face was that akin to marble, with royal yet slightly soft angles, was a bit shocking.

“So I can see why she’d _insist_ on me having a babysitter,” laughed the other girl, raising a hand at Rey’s indignant huff, “not that I don’t mind, I’ve heard word of this new _female_ Jedi Knight, and you aren’t exactly hard on the eyes.” It took Rey a few moments to consider the princess’s compliment, and perhaps _flirting_? before she exchanged a helpless look with Leia.  
BB-8 chose that moment to pipe up, and La Kai grinned down at the droid.

“Well aren’t you the cutest little thing?” she cooed, stooping down to his level. “No, I’ll try not to steal Rey from you _too_ often. What’s that? Your master Poe already spends too much time with someone named Finn?” She paused. “That must make you feel awfully left out.”

BB-8 made an annoyed noise, expressing their feelings on being ignored so often.

“I say we prank them, lead the way, my small orange friend!”

“Princess La Kai I don’t think-” Rey started after the girl, oblivious to Leia’s stifled laughter in behind her.

“Exactly! Don’t think, Rey, just _do_. And that whole ‘Princess’ thing is a bit formal, you can just call me Kai, I’m sure we’ll soon be _very_ well acquainted,” this was accompanied by a sharp wink that caused something akin to a hiccup in Rey’s throat, and the scavenger scowled as she swallowed heavily.

Luke had drilled into her the importance of constantly being on alert, and in tune with the Force, so that she could call upon it on a moment’s notice. This responsibility had put a damper on her already restrained ability to have fun, so she was stubbornly refusing to smile as she was dragged along by this princess who acted entirely the opposite of how a princess _should_ act, though Rey supposed she was allowed much more freedom due to how far down along the line of inheriting the throne she was.

“How do you know how to interpret droids?” Rey asked politely as Kai weaved her through busy crowds of pilots and other members of the Resistance.

“Political study is boring,” Kai answered simply, as though it was the answer to every question in the galaxy, “and my father has a habit of collecting old models, so I talk with them when I’m hiding from the maids, wretched ladies, always trying to shove me in _dresses_ , and dragging me off to _etiquette lessons_.”

“How horrid,” Rey responded dryly, with a small quirk to her lips.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Kai repeated seriously, before turning her eyes back onto the excitedly whirling BB-8.

“Princess La Kai, I must again try to advise you _against_ startling the two-”

“Lighten up a bit, Rey-Rey,” said Kai with a roll of her eyes, “you seem tense, do you need a backrub? I can help, I’ve been told I’m _great_ with my hands.” Refused to be outwardly bothered by the princess’s extremely forward flirting, Rey raised an unimpressed eyebrow, though inwardly she was screaming. Back on Jakku, she'd never interacted or even seen girls her age, and seeing so many lady pilots and scientists and now _princesses_ made her realize one thing.

She was very, very gay.

And this girl was going to be the death of her.

BB-8 soon slowed to a stop, making softer beeping noises and pointing his laser in the direction of a hallway, where Poe and Finn were walking side by side, laughing about something.

“Watch and learn, good looking,” grinned Kai, stooping down to BB-8’s level and whispering something in his ear. She then stood fluidly and began walking towards them, and very precisely tripped over Poe’s foot, who wasn't particularly paying attention to where he was going anyways, and landed with an unceremonious _thud_ on the ground.

“Oh my stars!” Poe fretted, helping her up onto her knees. “Are you alright? I'm so terribly sorry-” Rey almost laughed at how frantic he looked, and his expression widened even more when he noticed the small tattoo on the side of Kai’s neck, marking her as a member of the royal family of Shu-torun.

At Kai’s very well placed annoyed look, Finn intervened.

“It was an accident, miss princess lady, uh, your highness?” Rey could tell that Kai was holding in laughter, but neither of the young men noticed the playful glint in her eyes.

“You should be ashamed,” Kai ground out, before her voice lightened, “that you don't spend enough time with your sweet little droid, he misses you.” The relief that flooded Poe’s face was comical, and he stared down at BB-8, who rolled up to them when the words left her mouth, Rey following.

“I almost had a heart attack!” he complained, faking betrayal in Rey’s direction. “The punishment for harming royalty, no matter how accidental, is pretty severe.”

“The lil guy just wanted your attention,” Kai said simply, cracking her neck, “thought I'd help them out. You and your boyfriend are awfully cute, though.”

“You aren’t hurt though, are you?” When it came down to it, Poe really was a mother hen, especially when it came to strangers.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Kai brushed off his concerns with ease, shooting him a look that clearly said ‘ _If you don’t drop this I might actually hurt you_ ’ and so the pilot backed down. BB-8 soon regained his master’s attention, and began to drag him and his boyfriend off to look at something the small droid found interesting.

“So Rey,” said Kai with a small grin, “what does one do for fun around here?” The glint in Kai’s eyes was making every instinct in Rey’s body scream _run far, far away_ , but she instead chose to ignore the annoying voices in her head and continue talking to the girl. It was her job, after all.

“I usually spend most of my time training or exploring the forests,” she said with a shrug, “I spend quite a lot of time with Finn and Poe, too.”

“Training?” Kai’s blue eyes positively lit up at the words, and Rey nodded.

“Even though most of the fighters here aren’t Force sensitive, Leia still likes them to be trained with lightsabers, so there’s a lot of practice dueling.”

“Do you have one?” Kai pressed. Rey blinked owlishly.

“Of course I have one! What sort of jedi knight would I be-”

“Yeah, but what _color_ is it?” Kai ground out.

“Blue,” snipped Rey, before reciting the words she’d seen in the book Luke had forced her to read _History of the Lightsaber_ , “traditionally, wielders of blue-bladed lightsabers have deep, physical connections with the force. Jedi who use blue lightsabers are adept with physically focused Force powers, but prefer lightsaber combat. Generally, wielders of blue-bladed lightsabers are morally good, and use the light side of the Force.”

“Jeez,” teased Kai, “swallow a few textbooks recently?”

“My diet consists entirely of knowledge,” Rey snarked, earning a laugh from the other girl.

“Seems like it’s working out well for you,” Kai shot back, taking a moment to glance appreciatively at Rey’s body. “I didn’t know that the color of someone’s lightsaber said so much about their personality. What would, say, an orange lightsaber represent?”

“Jedi that prefer orange-bladed sabers tend to be conflicted individuals, and while they tend to gravitate toward the light side of the Force, it’s usually begrudgingly. Jedi with orange lightsabers have typically had a brush with the dark side of the Force, and despite the fact that they’re usually morally good, they tend to have a mischievous streak.”

“Mischievous, eh?” said Kai with a grin. “Of course that’s what orange sabers mean. Love you too, gran.” The last part she directed in the general direction of her home planet, and Rey blinked at her.

“You’re trained?”

“Well I mean of course,” Kai scoffed, “if _you_ were a princess of a planet and Darth Vader came and destroyed your entire family and the majority of your people, wouldn’t you want to make sure the future generations of your family were prepared?”

“It does make sense,” muttered Rey, “but you can’t just teach someone how to be Force sensitive.”

“Tell that to my grandmother,” Kai responded with a roll of her eyes, “that woman could teach a rock how to sing opera if she put her mind to it. Of course, it took her seven children to get it right, but my father was her first successful attempt.”

“You know, he could have just been born with it naturally,” Rey argued, “your grandmother didn’t necessarily teach him.”

“Yeah, well, people tend to try _not_ to correct royalty too much.” Kai looked around. “Where are our rooms, by the way? I know one of my grandmother’s representatives said he’d deliver my things, but I want to go grab my shiny stick of death and go train with you.”

“Shiny stick of- your _lightsaber_? You can’t just call it a ‘shiny stick of death’ that has to be against _some_ sort of rule-”

“Last I heard, you weren’t exactly one for following rules,” grinned Kai, “you _did_ steal the Millennium Falcon.” A flush of color rose to Rey’s cheeks, but she brushed her hand to the side.

“Well, it was stolen away from us, so it doesn’t really count.”

“Where did you learn everything anyways? Couldn’t have been easy as a scavenger, teaching yourself everything.”

“You just pick things up,” said Rey with a shrug, “not all that impressive, really.”

“Trust me, gorgeous, you’re the most _impressive_ thing I’ve seen in my entire life, and I’ve been all across the galaxy, don’t you ever let anyone tell you that you aren’t. Now, seriously, where are our rooms, I wanna go beat people up.”

* * *

 

As annoyingly endearing as Princess La Kai was, Rey couldn't help but admire her spark. That, and the girl always managed to surprise her. Rey had eventually given in and woven her way through crowds of bustling members of the Resistance, leading Kai to her room, which, of course, was right next to Rey’s. For protection purposes, of course.

The raven haired girl had disappeared into the room for all of three seconds before popping back out, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She'd commented several times already on how much she liked how Rey wore her hair, and Rey couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the slightly messy braid that hung down the princess’ back.

_Rey, don't do this_ , she inwardly berated herself, she's practically your first mission. _This is not the time to be the biggest lesbian in the galaxy_.

Of course, Kai didn't actually beat people up. For the first half of the training session, she simply watched, observing the traditional Jedi stances and moves.

“Do you want to join?” Rey offered.

“Aren't you supposed to be protecting me?” teased Kai. “Instead of threatening to fight me.” Rey rolled her eyes, as it had been Kai’s idea in the first place, and took her stance, calling her lightsaber to her from across the room where it sat. In the same instant Rey’s finger brushed the button, Kai removed her own weapon in one fluid moment from her tunic, and Rey’s eyes widened ever so slightly as the orange light lengthened into a double sided blade. Of course, Rey herself wielded a blue saberstaff, but they were rather uncommon, and most members of the Resistance preferred single sided blades.

“Shall we dance?” Kai’s blue eyes were filled with mirth, and Rey quickly fell into a comfortable stance, raising her own blade.

“As the lady wishes.” Sparks literally flew as blue collided with orange, neither girls willing to give in. Rey moved elegantly, honing her long months of training with Luke Skywalker to match the other girl’s hits. It was a sight to see, and the amount of twirling and dodging on Kai’s part, moving as fluidly as a river, made it look like the two were actually dancing.

At one point, Rey had managed to pin Kai against on of the walls of the training room.

“Give up yet?” Kai’s eyes lit up at the challenge, and Rey had only a moment to react before the princess flung her hand outwards, and did something that Rey had never even _thought_ of doing.

She turned off the other girl’s lightsaber _with the Force_ , before promptly kicking the other girl away from her. It took Rey a few moments to recover, but it was enough time for Kai to regain her stance, and they were soon clashing lights once more, Rey making sure to use Force shields to ensure the mischievous girl didn’t pull the same trick twice.

Though Kai fought valiantly, her training couldn’t quite compare to Rey’s, being shown the ways of the Master Jedi himself, and Rey finally won, lightsaber pointed under Kai’s chin, brown eyes glinting with challenge, Kai merely grinned at her.

“Y’know, usually when I’m being pinned by a girl, there’s a lot less deadly weapons involved,” she teased, “but I can’t say I’m complaining.” To this, Rey merely rolled her eyes.

“Keep trying, Princess.”

“Is that a challenge? If so, challenge accepted.”

Rey was in for a world of trouble with this one.


	2. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we delve into the background of the one, the only, Princess La Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! This one is dedicated to Clovergoat (the first person to leave kudos) and morganfm (the first person to comment). Thanks to everyone for reading! Hope you like it!

“LaNeptis Kai Trios Pliomis Shutorac the Third!” Kai winced at the booming voice of her father, who was always stern, and skulked out from the pillar she’d been taken refuge behind.

“Yes, father?”

“What’s this I hear about you missing political study?” his words were gritted and gravelly, much like his salt-and-pepper prickled beard. His eyes were creased with wrinkles (caused by stress, no doubt) and obsidian eyes glared down at her. The princess, of course, stood her ground.

“It’s boring,” she said simply, “and besides, it isn’t as though I’ll need it anyways. Chenwick and I won’t be taking the throne any time soon, since you made  _ Plutoric  _ your heir.”

“He’s the eldest,” the man ground out, “most composed, he listens to his advisors, he’ll make an excellent king when the time comes. You and your brothers should take note from him, and you should really set a better example for them. Chenwick is set to be the future commander of our army, you can’t keep dragging him away from his studies-”

“-he’s  _ fifteen _ , you can’t expect him to-”

“-and  _ don’t  _ get me started on how you’ve been influencing the twins. Pranks? Of all the things! In times like these, a royal family needs to be composed-”

“-father, Ryken and Rekan are  _ seven years old _ , I  _ highly  _ doubt that our people will look down upon them because they participate in childish behavior because they’re still  _ children!” _

“You will listen when I speak to you,” Monthan snapped, “at least your brother listens.”

“Plutoric is nothing but a spineless coward ready to bend over backwards and show his belly to anyone who seems threatening,” Kai hissed, though she soon stumbled backwards as a hand shoved her backwards.

“You will not speak ill of your brother!” Monthan boomed. “He is your future king! It will do you well to give him some respect! Mitis would have never-”

“ _ Don’t _ . Say. Her. Name.” Kai glared at him hatefully, hand itching to grab her lightsaber. Ever since her elder sister, Mitis, had been killed by the First Order as a threat to the royal family of Shu-torun, her father had grown cold. The maids told Kai to be patient with him, as he’d lost a wife and a daughter so soon after one another, but Kai knew it was no excuse. She had, after all, lost a mother and a sister.

“It would do you well to learn your place,” Monthan spat, though Kai thought she saw a flash of remorse in his eyes as he looked down at his hands, “if the child your mother bears is  _ anything  _ like you-”

“She’s not my mother,” Kai interjected, eyes cold, “and she never will be, so stop calling her that.” As much as Monthan tried to make Dominam replace the wife he had lost, she would never compare to the late Lady LaUxorem Rain, who had been adored by her children and the citizens of Shu-torun. 

“Now, you listen here-”

“That is quite enough, Monthan.” Kai let out a silent sigh of relief as her grandmother gracefully slipped into the room. “I have grown tired of your attitude as of late, retire to your room.” The man looked extremely annoyed.

“Mother, I am no longer a child, you cannot send me to my room.”

“I am still Queen,” she snapped, “and until you stop acting like a child, I can do whatever I please. Now, leave us.” The grey haired man glowered before storming out of the room, eyes narrowed. Kai allowed her face to crumple as her grandmother swept her into a warm, inviting hug, rubbing circles along her back.

“He’s so different,” the girl whispered into her grandmother’s shoulder, and Trios made soothing noises.

“He has no excuse for acting like this, little one,” Trios sighed, “I excused his behavior after your mother died, but he completely lost his way after your sister died.”

Kai remembered the day her sister died as clear as day, she’d been there, of course. It still haunted her when she slept.

* * *

 

The first sensation she regained was her hearing. She could hear the thudding of her heartbeat in her ears, and felt the seizing of her chest, the telltale signs of a panic attack. Her breath was ragged, and the room was dark, so, so dark. 

“Shhh, shhh, Kai, Kai it’s okay, listen to me, we’re gonna get out of here, understand me?” The voice of her older sister cascaded around her ears, calm in the middle of this storm. “Breathe in, one two three, breathe out, c’mon, you’ve got this.” As the younger of the two calmed down, she could begin to see the light in the corners of this prison, and the long, golden hair and kind blue eyes of her older sister, Mitis, who looked so much like their mother.

“Where are we?” Kai whispered.

“We were kidnapped by the First Order,” the golden haired girl responded in a hushed voice, “as a reminder to grandmother of ‘who she serves’. I have faith that father’s gathering the troops to come and get us, though. You and I are going to make it out of here, alright?”

“How quaint.” The sisters turned around quickly, Mitis instinctively shoving Kai behind her. Before them stood a man in a dark cloak and mask that was easily recognizable for all those who had known the destruction of Darth Vader. This was Kylo Ren. “You think you will leave here quietly.”

“You’re a fool if you think you can follow in the footsteps of Darth Vader,” Kai hissed, feeling awfully brave for someone so scared, “you’re nothing but a cowardly wannabe.” Her breath hitched as she found herself floating, an invisible force grasping her by the neck.

“Let her go,” Mitis pleaded, “she’s young, and scared, and you’ll achieve nothing by killing her.” Kai sighed in relief as she was let down by the Force. Mitis grasped onto her as though she was the source of life itself, and the twenty year old shot a glare in Kylo Ren’s direction.

“You’re right, you know,” he said quietly, “your father has sent a squadron to retrieve you, but I still haven’t gotten the message to your grandmother.” His eyes swept across the two girls, nodding at two of the five stormtroopers that accompanied him.

“Restrain the dark haired one.” Kai made a valiant struggle as she was pinned by the two, screaming curses and kicking and trying to get away. Mitis stood up, defiantly, her steely blue gaze trying to stare deep into the masked man’s soul, if he even had one.

“My grandfather ensured your planet provided us with resources by slaughtering her entire family,” he said simply, “I am doing you a favor by killing only one.” A red, vibrant light filled the room, and Kai began to try and shove the stormtroopers away from her using her gift, but that only made Kylo send the other three to help restrain her. One seemed reluctant to do so, but Kai didn’t notice. She was too busy pleading for her sister.

“I am not afraid of you.” Mitis’s voice didn’t waver.

“Then you are a fool,” Kylo rasped, and with a single jab of his blade, it was over. 

Kai stopped struggling.

“I will leave you here for your father to find,” he ground out, “stormtroopers, with me.” Kai rushed to her sister’s fallen body as she was dropped, trying desperately to stop the bleeding, but to no avail.

“You can’t die,” she pleaded, over and over.

“I won’t be here to help you calm down,” Mitis said remorsefully, “you’ll have to find someone to be your rock.”

“No,” Kai said stubbornly, “you’ll do it. You’re strong, you can make it.” She looked around desperately. Why wasn’t her father here yet!?

“You and I both know that isn’t true,” Mitis laughed, coughing up blood, “I love you, little sis. Give the maids hell for me, yeah?” Mitis died with a smile on her face, eyes fluttering closed softly. 

Monthan walked in on this scene, his younger daughter sobbing and rocking his eldest’s body close to her chest, white tunic covered in blood, and his heart grew cold.

* * *

 

“I couldn’t save her,” Kai whispered, “it’s my fault, if I’d just kept my mouth shut and used the Force I could’ve-”

“Don’t you blame your sister’s death on yourself,” said Trios sternly, “I spent years blaming myself for the death of my family, but in the end, the blame rests only upon the evil that killed them. Kylo Ren is to blame for the death of your sister, and I fear that your father and elder brother will be swayed to his side.” She took a deep breath.

“It is for this reason that I will be sending you away,” again, Kai’s breath hitched, “for your own safety. He’s grown increasingly violent with you. I called in a few favors with the Resistance, and you will be safe there.”

“What about the boys?”

“Chenwick, Ryken, and Rekan will be sent abroad for training with their Uncle Johun,” she responded, “I have already lost one grandchild to the Dark Side, I don’t plan on losing any more.” She took a deep breath. “It is because of my fears that I am going to quietly remove your father from the position of heir, and ensure the position fall directly to you.”

“But grandmother, I’m not suited to be a queen.”

“I have complete faith in you,” she consoled, “your Uncle Johun and Aunt Maeve will guide you should I pass, but it will take a while before your father finds out. I still have a lot of life in me, but I need to make sure the future of Shu-torun remains protected.” Kai nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I won’t fail you, grandmother.”

“I know you won’t, you’re too stubborn to fail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, no Rey in this chapter, but she'll be back in the next one. I'll try to update at least once a week, but that may vary depending on my workload and how motivated I am. Kudos and comments appreciated. On tumblr? So am I! My url is: juggling-potatoes, come say hi!


	3. Little Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kai forces Rey to lighten up, and more characters are slowly introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the continuous support! This chapter is dedicated again to morganfm, who leaves the nicest comments, and the others who commented: hallucinna, witchbug, and Tigerlili.

Rey rose with the sun, as she usually did, allowing herself a moment to stretch luxuriously on the soft bed, much softer than anything she’d slept on while she’d been in Jakku. Barefooted, she padded over to the bathroom she shared with Kai, connecting their rooms, and quickly brushed her teeth, splashing water over her face in the process. After she’d thrown on her usual daywear and pulled her hair into its signature three buns, she made her way outside and one door over to collect Kai for breakfast, only to find the girl  _ hanging from the overhang over her door _ .

“Oh, great, I thought you’d  _ never _ wake up.” Rey took a moment to compose herself, and then tilted her head to the side.

“Early riser?”

“You have no idea,” Kai responded as she hopped down gracefully, and Rey couldn’t help but notice the bags under her eyes. 

“What’s on the agenda for today, oh wise and powerful protector?”

“Well, we’re getting breakfast,” Rey pointed out, “and then I’m supposed to give you a tour of the entire base, but I’ll need you to stay with Finn and Poe while I do some patrols with Chewie. We can go explore the forest later, if you’d like.” At this, Kai perked up.

“Can we climb trees?”

“Well we  _ can _ , I think the question is more whether we  _ should _ .”

“Definitely,” Kai beamed, “there weren’t many trees in Shu-torun, being a mainly volcanic planet and all, but I wouldn’t have been allowed to climb them anyways.”

“So you settled for climbing buildings?”

“Gotta keep the maids on their toes, find new hiding spots.”

“I’m sure they were very appreciative of your scaling pillars like a monkey,” Rey laughed, “you must’ve been quite the handful as a child.”

“Plutoric hated me,” Kai said seriously, “well, that hasn’t changed, but the feeling’s mutual, so it just inspired me to annoy him even more. Chenwick’s a little quiet, but he’s fun to corrupt, and the twins love helping drive the maids mad.”

“You really should be kind to them,” Rey reasoned, “they spend their entire lives serving your family.”

“I know,” Kai sighed dramatically, “we have a lovely relationship with them, really, but it gets boring for them. I know for a fact they place bets on which kid breaks the most vases per month, as well as who gets yelled at the most, they must be so bored in our absence.”

“Your siblings left, too?”

“All spare Plutoric, but they’re off training with one of our aunts and her husband, grandmother said they could do with a change in scenery.”

“Change in scenery?”

“The palace has been too silent since my sister passed,” Kai said softly, and Rey cringed inwardly, wishing she hadn’t said anything. 

“What was she like?” It definitely wasn’t a typical early morning discussion, but Rey could tell the princess was hurting, and it made her heart twist sadly within her own chest.

“Mitis was kind,” Kai started off softly, “she took after our mother in every way, from her hair to her eyes to the way she laughed. She was always so patient with all of us, even Plutoric, who pretended to hate her, even though he couldn’t. The twins never knew our mother, but they had her, and it felt like a double blow when she died.”

“How did she-?”

“The First Order was  _ displeased  _ with grandmother’s lack of cooperation,” Kai said with a shrug, her eyes hardening, “but I’ll make them pay, I will.” There was a lull in the conversation as they walked, and Kai shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of all the negative thoughts. 

“So, what do they usually serve for breakfast?”

“Usually eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes,” Rey could talk about food for  _ hours _ , and she never got tired of being able to get food without working her ass off to trade for it. As she launched into an explanation on why forest syrup was  _ much  _ better than other syrups, she felt the presence of others coming from behind, accompanied by the familiar whirling of a little droid. 

“Good morning, Rey, Princess La Kai,” Finn’s cheerful voice resonated through the hallway, and Rey turned her head to smile at him, noticing his arm slung comfortably around Poe’s shoulder. 

“Just Kai is fine,” Kai assured, eyes sparkling, “I see you two managed to keep BB-8 entertained.”

“Yeah,” said Poe sheepishly, “I guess we were ignoring them a little bit.”

BB-8 beeped in agreement, rolling alongside them.

“We can introduce you to some more people from around the base!” Finn exclaimed. “Of course, us three are the best, but it’ll be good for you to know more people if you get lost.”

“We’re practically the Golden Trio of the base,” Poe confirmed, nodding his head sagely, “the best of the best, the cream of the crop-”

“Don’t go blowing your own horn there, Dameron.” Kai felt her eyes drift to the side, observing a girl with windswept brown hair and kind blue eyes, wearing clothes eerily similar to Poe’s, walk up alongside of them. She turned to Kai and smiled.

“Name’s Bri, pilot. Poe’s a spectacular flier, but he can be an idiot sometimes.” He made a noise of protest from the back of his throat, and Bri’s eyes flickered towards him. “Correction. All the time.”

“Be nice,” another voice chimed in, and Kai observed the addition of another female pilot to the group, “he may be an idiot, but he’s  _ our  _ idiot.” The girl introduced herself as Jessica Pava, and they made their way to the mess room.

True to Rey’s word, there were indeed pancakes, and Kai was immensely amused as people swarmed to introduce themselves. She met pilots, scientists, political leaders, and warriors. Commander Organa even stopped by to check in on how she was doing.

As they were about halfway through their meal, talking about the Resistance Base and how everything worked, along with just general getting to know one another, they were once more interrupted, this time by a scientist with a holographic projection surrounding their head, barely pausing in their research to shove pieces of fruit into their mouth.

“Having fun there, Sam?” Rey deadpanned, brushing the projection away from the scientist, who pouted.

“Well I  _ was  _ till you interrupted,” they responded tersely, before shooting a confused glance in Kai’s direction. “Who’re you?”

“If you’d bothered to tear your eyes away from your research for even a moment,” Finn teased, “you’d know this is Princess La Kai from Shu-torun, who’s here as a political refugee.” Sam seemed to consider this for a moment, before snapping their fingers.

“Ah, I know you! I visited Shu-torun once for a conference on the application of volcanic materials as potential fuel sources… but that’s a thing of the past,” Sam babbled on, “I’m currently trying to tap into the Force as an energy source, because it’s everywhere, and, to my knowledge, is inexhaustible.”

“Sam’s our only force sensitive scientist,” Poe explained, “their work has been invaluable to the Resistance, though I’m sure Rey would have liked some company training.”

“Not every force sensitive person has to be a jedi, y’know,” Sam shot back, taking a moment to actually chew a piece of fruit instead of swallowing it whole. “Science is a lot more reliable than swinging around luminescent sticks of death.” Rey made a small noise of protest in the back of her throat while Kai grinned. “Even if I  _ was  _ forced to undergo the required dueling training.” They paused for a moment, brown eyes observing the group.

“Well, I best be going. Research to complete, droids to build, the usual. See you nerds later.”

* * *

 

“Princess La Kai! You’re going to break your neck!”

“Lighten up a bit, Rey,” Kai called down from her perch high atop a tree, having quickly scaled one as soon as she and Rey had entered the dense forest, currently dangling upside-down like a monkey, “it’s a wonder you’re hair isn’t all gray by now.”

“It’s going to be by the time I’m done watching you!” Rey called up tersely, glaring up in the general direction of the canopy. 

“What’s the harm in climbing trees? Live a little!” For a few minutes more, Rey remained stubbornly on the ground, before sighing heavily and beginning to scale one of the trees. Though she couldn’t shimmy up quite as quickly as Kai, she managed to inch her way up rather quickly, and could then level a glare at the other girl at eye level.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” Begrudgingly, Rey had to admit that the view from the treetops  _ was  _ rather fantastic, and she could make out the outlines of other planets and their moons.

“You just hate having two feet on solid ground, don’t you?”

“Well, hate is a strong word,” Kai reasoned, now leaning against a branch, gazing at the sky, “but the ground is too predictable. And besides, you don’t get views like these from the ground.”

After a pregnant pause, in which both girls soaked up the scenery surrounding them, Rey once more opened her mouth to speak.

“There weren’t any trees on Jakku,” she admitted, “just sand, for as far as the eye could see, and even further beyond that. Plenty of crashed ships to climb, and piles of junk to sift through, but no trees.” She took in a moment to breathe in a mouthful of crisp, fresh air. “Sand’s horrible. It’s coarse, and rough, and it gets everywhere, I could go my whole life without seeing another grain of sand and be perfectly happy.”

“I think,” she continued, seeming uncharacteristically unsure of herself, “I remember trees, from before.”  _ Before she’d been abandoned.  _ The words were left unsaid. “Tall, and winding, I think I tried to climb one, once, but I fell.” She laughed humorlessly. “But it could all just be a figment of my imagination, you know.”

In that moment, Kai felt a wave of genuine pity towards her new friend. Sure, she had a horrid father, and a rather tragic last couple of years, but she at least had memories of a mother who loved her, and of siblings who cared for her. But Rey? All Rey had were harsh memories of abandonment, all alone to survive on her own on the harsh, unforgiving planet Jakku. However, before either of them could get choked up on suppressed emotion, Kai swung towards Rey, using a vine, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

“You’re it!” Rey squawked in a rather undignified manner, but by the time she realized that her charge had initiated a game of tag, said princess was already leaping through the trees nimbly. 

“You little cheat!” By the time the light crept below the horizon, both girls had flushed cheeks, and were very out of breath, having spent the better part of two hours chasing each other around the trees. Though Rey didn’t outwardly say it, it was nice to be able to just let go and have fun, indulging in the childhood she’d missed out on, and it was Kai who was giving her these experiences. 

Chests heaving, the two eventually collapsed on a soft bed of grass, peering up at the sky where there was a small break in the trees, oblivious to the world around them. While Kai’s eyes were trained on the stars, Rey gently poked her on the side, a grin stretching across her face. 

“You’re it.” Kai turned and regarded her with a twinkle in her bright blue eyes, and Rey found herself lost in their depths as she was taken back to the vast oceans of her dreams. Intense, pulling, and enticing, drawing her towards them, up until Rey forgot if she was drowning in the ocean, or Kai’s eyes.

She found she wouldn’t mind drowning, if it was in those eyes. 

This revelation struck her like a whip, and Rey turned away abruptly, the tightness in her chest no longer caused by the night’s adventures, but by the girl laying next to her. She sat up slowly, stretching, before she smiled tightly at Kai, motioning her head in the direction of the camp. 

“We should head back,” she suggested softly, and the other girl shrugged, stealing one more glance at the sky before picking herself up to follow her keeper. 

“Your wish is my command, m’lady.” The words were said lightly, accompanied by the cheeky grin that Rey had already become so accustomed with in the short time of knowing this girl, but this time she wasn’t annoyed. 

It scared her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter: a meeting between two old friends, some fighting, some politics, and much more fluff. Also, BB-8 being a lil droid puppy. Come say hi to me on tumblr: [juggling-potatoes](http://juggling-potatoes.tumblr.com/).


	4. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kai drags the gang to her home planet, and REY FINALLY DOES A THING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little longer to make up for the shorter length of the other one, and is part one of three chapters taking place in Shu-torun. This chapter is once more dedicated to morganfm, who's been super supportive <3

“Whoops! Sorry! Small droid comin’ through!” 

Kai’s eyes were alight with mischief as she chased BB-8 through the halls of the Resistance Base, as they were playing a game of tag, which had quickly become the small mechanical whirlwind’s favorite activity once Kai introduced them to it. It had been six months since she’d coerced Rey into playing a treetop version with her, and the two of them often played the childish game of cat-and-mouse whenever they could. Her braid flew behind her like a wayward whip, hitting several annoyed passersby in the face, but BB-8 remained just out of her reach. 

“Princess La Kai.”

Kai yelped as Leia suddenly stepped in front of her, almost toppling over in her attempts to  _ not  _ bowl into the Commander, but Leia held up a calm hand and Kai felt herself steady.

“How can I be of service, Commander?” Kai asked with a cheeky grin, and Leia rolled her eyes fondly. 

“I’ve received word from your grandmother,” she said, and Kai instantly sobered, straightening her posture out of habit, “there is to be a royal ball held in your palace, and you’re required to be there. All of your other siblings are returning, and I’d recommend you bring a few friends.” By friends, she, of course, meant Rey, Finn, and Poe. 

“I worry that, since your grandmother declared official neutrality of Shu-torun,” Leia continued, “that several more  _ unsavory  _ guests will be in attendance, so you’ll have to keep your cool.” Kai nodded, though she wasn’t happy about it. To start a fight on neutral ground would be the same as declaring war, which would ruin all of her grandmother’s hard work. 

“I’ll go tell the others. When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow, so make sure you’re packed and ready to go.”

“Aye aye, cap’n!” With that, Kai saluted and then marched off, BB-8 beeping excitedly as they rolled alongside of her. The little droid was spouting out facts they knew about her home planet, and Kai found it especially endearing. 

The other three were seen hunched over their forgotten meals, whispering in hushed voices. Without any warning, Kai plopped herself down on the bench next to Rey and leaned back into the other girl, who yelped, cheeks flushing quickly, though Kai pretended not to notice. 

“We’re going on a vacation,” she declared, and was met by the incredulous looks of the three people she’d grown closest to while on the Base. 

“Pardon?”

“Come again?”

BB-8 beeped excitedly, and Kai chuckled.

“My grandmother’s hosting a royal ball on Shu-torun, so I have to be in attendance, and I’ve decided you’re all coming with me. But remember it’s neutral ground there so even if Kylo Ren himself shows up you aren’t allowed to punch him in the throat. It’s been approved by Commander Leia of course, so all you guys have to do is pack and be ready by the morning, got it?” There was a lull in the conversation as they soaked up what Kai’s just told them, before Finn piped up uncertainly.

“Kai?”

“Yes, Finn?”

“What does one wear to a royal ball?” He didn’t exactly have the most expansive wardrobe, after all, his closet mainly comprising of clothes that he’d stolen from Poe, as well as some of the ones the clothes makers on the Base had provided for him, and he could see that Rey and Poe had similar concerns. It wasn’t as though they went to balls on a regular basis. 

Kai, however, simply brushed their concerns to the side with a wave of her hand.

“Don’t worry about it, the tailors will whip you up something, they work really quickly.” She left no room for argument, and, as instructed, the other three were packed and ready by the morning, and Chewie handed the reigns of the Millennium Falcon to Rey and Poe, before sending them off.

* * *

 

As soon as Rey stepped off of the Millennium Falcon, she was being greeted by a short, grey haired woman with familiar blue eyes who looked sweet but at the time, carried herself in a way that was more intimidating than anyone Rey had ever encountered, including Commander Organa. 

“Oh, you must be Rey! Kai’s written so much about you in her letters! How are you doing? Was the flight alright?” Before Rey even had time to open her mouth to answer the questions, she moved on to Finn and Poe, fussing over them both, before crouching down to BB-8’s level and patting the excited droid on the head.

“Where’s my granddaughter?”

“Grandma!” laughed Kai, and she immediately latched onto the old woman like a leech, her head finding a resting spot in Trios’s hair. While they were talking to one another, Rey looked up and soaked in the grandeur of the Shutorac Palace, standing out starkly white to the dark volcanic ground surrounding them. It was just as magnificent inside, and she couldn’t imagine what it must’ve been like growing up there. As she, Finn, and Poe were busy looking around at everything, Rey was in her element, walking around casually with her grandmother. 

As Rey craned her head upwards, she thought she saw a flash of blonde from the rafters, and her suspicions were confirmed when two small blurs jumped down before tackling their older sister, who growled at them and began an onslaught of tickles. 

The brown eyed Jedi hid a smile as she saw Kai play with her little brothers, a small part of her fluttering as she took in how good the other girl was with children, and couldn’t help but imagine Kai with a small brown haired boy with blue eyes, before snapping herself out of her reverie as one of the small laughing balls of energy latched onto her leg in an attempt to escape his sister. 

“Rekan! Let go of Rey’s leg!”

“I’m Ryken!” he shot back, sticking his tongue out.

“No you’re not,” Kai shot back, “Ryken has a mole on his left ear, which you’re missing.” The boy pouted, and clung on to Rey tighter.

“Dominam can never tell us apart,” Ryken complained, still standing next to his sister, “she just calls us Twin 1 and Twin 2.”

“I’m Twin 1.”

“No,  _ I’m  _ Twin 1!” They bickered back and forth for a moment until Rekan grew bored and turned his baby blue eyes up at Rey.

“Are you Kai’s girlfriend?” At his seemingly innocent question, Rey did her best impression of a tomato, coloring from her ears down her neck. She sputtered helplessly for a few moments before Kai plucked the boy off of Rey’s leg, perching him on her hip and whispering something into his ear. Rey soon recovered, absentmindedly brushing out invisible creases on her tunic. 

“Ignore them,” Kai told her, pushing them away, “they love making people uncomfortable. Come along, I’ll show you to your rooms.” Finn and Poe, who had been silently watching the interaction with amusement in their eyes, followed suit. 

“I can’t believe you grew up here,” said Finn, who was still busy trying to take everything in. Kai grinned up at him, and Rey felt her heart flutter at the bright, radiant smile. 

“It’s home,” she said with a grin, “maybe when this is all over, you three could stay here for a while.” Her eyes flickered to meet Rey’s when she said this, and Rey felt another blush creep onto her cheeks, trying to stubbornly will it away. 

“Sister, dearest, your gay is showing.” 

“How many brothers do you have?” Poe asked incredulously as he craned his neck to observe the young boy leaning against a doorframe, his auburn hair perfectly groomed, green eyes shining with mirth.

“Four,” he responded, “I’m the best, of course, but by the smiles on your faces I can tell you haven’t met our dearest brother Plutoric yet.” Here, he turned to Kai. “I managed to sic him with Dom, she needed help taking care of the newest addition to our family.” He wrinkled his nose. “She’s so spoilt already. Who names their daughter  _ Harmony? _ What sort of name is that?”

“What sort of name is Chenwick?” Kai shot back.

“Oh, like it’s  _ any  _ better than ‘LaNeptis Kai-’”

“Alright, alright, no need to use the whole name squirt, jeez,” laughed Kai, ruffling her brother’s hair. 

“What’s the deal with Plutoric?” Poe asked, and Kai wrinkled her nose.

“He’s a stuck-up ass who’s probably the biggest cowards I’ve ever met,” Kai responded quickly, to which the thirteen year old next to her nodded his agreement, “a sympathiser for the First Order.” Finn bristled noticeably at this, and Poe rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“I’ll try to keep him away from you,” Chenwick reassured, shooting a sidelong glance at his sister, “won’t be easy though, he  _ loves  _ picking fights with Kai. It’s practically all they do.” Before he could delve into the details of some of the more interesting fights that Kai and Plutoric had engaged in, Kai ushered her friends into their rooms. Finn and Poe were sharing, of course, as nothing anybody did could separate them. They were practically joined at the hip, and Rey’s room was right next to the childhood dwellings of Kai. 

“I’ll show you around before we have lunch,” she told them, “then you’ll meet the rest of the family, they’ll all be at the ball tonight.”

* * *

 

Rey had quickly decided that she’d need to keep detailed notes on the names of everyone in Kai’s expansive family. The girl had six aunts, all of whom were older than her father, Monthan the Second: Maeve, Autumn, Ophelia, Katarzyna, Scarlett, and Reyna. All of them were married, four to men and two to women, and all had children except Ophelia, who claimed that droids were more her style than children. 

Kai had gone down the table, naming each of them, and Rey, Finn, and Poe, had tried to memorize three each, but to no avail. 

Rekan and Ryken had rolled their eyes at the struggling visitors, and had begun to quickly talk their ears off discussing which cousins were worth their time and which weren’t.

“Monthan the 3rd is no fun,” Rekan confided in Rey, whispering so the teenager in question couldn’t hear him, “his little sister Raven is alright though, as far as little girls go.” Here, he pointed at the youngest girl present, who was giggling happily to herself. 

She stopped listening about half way through, instead busying herself in the act of trying to mimic how the others were eating, trying not to make a fool of herself. 

“So, you’re Rey, huh?” a fifteen year old who Rey vaguely remembered was named Octavia piped up, and the dark haired girl turned to smirk at her older cousin, who was eyeing her with apprehension.

“That’s me,” Rey confirmed, shooting a hesitant smile, “I presume you’ve heard about me from Kai? I wouldn’t believe everything she says, according to her I’m irrevocably in love with her, and just in denial.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Kai shot back, before winking at Octavia, “you know me, O, no lady can resist my charm.” The girl laughed into her napkin, shaking her head fondly.

“She seems to be doing a pretty good at resisting, Kai,” Octavia continued with a shrug, “though I guess this means you’re pretty serious about making her swoon, most others would’ve high-tailed it at the prospect of meeting our entire family.”

“Not much scares me anymore,” Rey joked back, “I  _ did  _ see your cousin when someone tried to pull her out of a tree,  _ not  _ a sight anyone wants to see.” At the other girl’s laugh, Rey let herself slink back into her chair and take a bite out of her food. She’d been severely anxious about meeting an entire royal family at once, but they acted as she assumed normal families did. 

The sulking dark haired man towards the end of the table didn’t escape her notice, sitting stoically next to a greying man with glowing green eyes, who was being talked at by a rather conventionally pretty woman, with long, blond hair and light brown eyes, a small wiggling bundle nestled into her arms. 

“He’s just upset because he can’t annoy us.” Rey almost jumped when Kai’s voice floated into her ears, and she turned to observe the other girl.

“How do you  _ do  _ that?”

“Do what?”

“It’s almost like you can read my mind,” Rey hissed back.

“I can’t really control it,” said Kai with a shrug, “I can ‘hear’ some of the surface thoughts of people around us, and you were practically staring holes into Plutoric’s shirt, so it wasn’t very hard to put together.”

“Are all of your family meals like this?”

“Most of the time,” laughed Kai, “Poe and Finn seem to be having a good time.” Rey let her eyes wander, and she smiled when she saw her friends goofing off for the younger children, pulling faces and making weird noises. They’d make good parents to their own one day, she knew. 

A servant made her way into the room silently, walking up to Trios respectfully, whispering something for her before turning to Plutoric. 

“Your guests have arrived, sir,” she told him, bowing her head, “one General Hux of the First Order and his plus one.” The four friends froze and observed Kai’s older brother with unmasked horror. He smiled cruelly, thanking the servant before getting up to collect them.

“Grandmother,” Kai interrupted, “we’re going to retire to our rooms to prepare for tonight, as my friends will need clothes tailored for them.” Trios nodded, giving them permission to leave, and the four immediately hurried away.

* * *

 

“You look wonderful, miss.” Kai shot her personal maid, Mabel, a stunning smile, observing herself in the mirror. She wore the traditional heiress attire of the Shutorac House (because Trios  _ hated  _ dresses), which consisted of a collared white shirt with golden embroidery, paired with dress pants that clung tightly to her legs, almost like leggings, in order to provide her with freedom to move. A long blue sash was attached to her shoulder, pooling down like a cape. 

Across the hall, she could see Finn and Poe tightening each other’s ties, grinning at each other like fools. Finn’s suit was a deep purple, while Poe’s was a traditional black suit. BB-8 was even proudly donning a bowtie for the even, rolling around a mirror as they observed the accessory with pride. 

Poe let out a low whistle when he saw Kai exit, smiling brightly at her.

“You look great, Kai,” he grinned, “if I wasn’t happily taken, I’d be swooning right now.” Finn laughed and shook his head fondly at his boyfriend, and Kai rolled her eyes, which were now lined with kohl. 

“It’s a good thing you’ve got a boyfriend, then,” she teased back, “because I’m  _ much  _ too gay for you, Poe.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” muttered Chenwick, who had made an appearance from the shadows smoothly, wearing a set of clothing very similar to Kai’s except for the added epaulets and a dark green cloak, fiddling with his matching bowtie, which Kai expertly straightened for him, eliciting a grateful smile from the teenager. 

“Thanks, sis, I can always count on you.” They made small talk for a while before Chenwick tugged on Kai’s arm, eyes motioning pointedly behind her. Kai turned smoothly and had a sharp intake of breath as she observed Rey, who looked a bit out of place in a dress, but nonetheless stunning. It was dark blue, color matching Kai’s sash, with silver linings, and she looked like an absolute  _ goddess _ .

“Don’t forget to breathe, sister,” Chenwick quipped into her ear, and Kai shot him an annoyed look, but composed herself, smiling softly at Rey, who returned the gesture. 

“Shall we?” she offered, and the others nodded and followed after her slowly.

* * *

 

The night had been going fairly well, Poe and Finn dancing together jovially, dragging Rey along with them as Kai mingled with the guests, making sure to greet each and every one of them individually. 

For as much as she pretended she was having a bad time, Rey was actually enjoying herself. Her favorite dancing partners were the twins, who looked odd in their formal attire and matching golden cloaks. They liked grabbing one of her hands each and spinning in circles, giggling with one another. 

“Wanna grab a drink?” Poe suggested and Rey, out of breath from dancing with the balls of energy, nodded. Finn joined them as they made their way to the refreshments table, and a black gloved hand reached for a cup at the same time her’s did. 

Her shoulders tensed instinctively as she looked up and directly into the dark eyes of a smirking Kylo Ren. She could feel Finn bristling behind her, but Poe had frozen.

“ _ Ben!?” _ She turned to him, gaze confused, and Kylo Ren stiffened at the name.

“You know him?” she asked harshly, and Poe gaped.

“Yeah, that’s little Benji Solo!” he said excitedly, “Wow! It’s been forever! Last time I saw him, he was probably the same height as the twins…” Poe trailed off when he took note of the tension.

“I do not know this  _ Ben Solo _ you speak of,” Kylo ground out, eyes narrowed, “you would do well to forget him.” Poe looked beyond lost at this point, but his eyes widened in understanding when a cloaked ginger man walked up behind Kylo and placed his hand placatingly on his shoulder. 

“Ah, rebels,” General Hux said smoothly, “I see you’ve been introduced to my date for the night, Kylo Ren.”

“Unfortunately,” Rey bit back, and the general raised an eyebrow coyly at her. 

“Tsk tsk, girl,” he said patronizingly, “one would think you’re trying to provoke a fight.” Biting her tongue and taking a deep breath, Rey steeled a harsh glare at him.

“Of course not, General,” she responded, “just trying to get a drink.”

“A drink?” Hux laughed. “Tired already? Nonsense. Why don’t you dance with Kylo here for a moment while I  _ enlighten  _ your friend about a few things.” Before Rey could take the time to process what had been said, Kylo’s hand was on her waist, and he was leading her onto the dance floor. 

“What do you want, Ren,” she hissed at him as they twirled through the ballroom. He simply smirked at her, continuing to dance.

“Merely to dance,” he mocked, “what makes you believe I’d want anything else?” 

“You’ve got a lot of gall,” she shot back, “to dance with someone you  _ mind raped. _ ” He frowned at her softly, shaking his head as though she were a child with much to learn.

“I was simply trying to  _ broaden  _ your mental horizons.”

“Yeah, well, your attempts were not appreciated,” it was taking all of Rey’s patience and willpower to  _ not  _ deck Kylo Ren in the face at that moment. “How’d you manage to snag an invite to this ball anyways? I can’t imagine Queen Trios welcoming the man who  _ slaughtered  _ her granddaughter into her home.” Kylo smiled cruelly.

“Ah, so little La Kai told you about that, did she? She definitely wasn’t pleased with me when we danced.” Rey bristled at the mere  _ thought  _ of Kylo Ren with his greasy little hands on Kai’s waist. “As for your question, my acquaintance Prince Plutoric was kind enough to invite my partner, General Hux, and I got to be the plus one.” He leaned close to Rey’s ear, lowering his voice to a whisper.

“Tell me, Jedi, how fares my mother? I can’t imagine she’s recovered well.” Blind fury rose from deep within Rey, and she glared harshly at the man smirking at her. 

“Oh, she’s doing well enough for someone whose son murdered his own father,” Rey bit back, “you really are a soulless monster.” Before he had a chance to retort, there was a hand tapping at his shoulder.

“Mind if I cut in?” It was posed more as a statement than a question, voice cold and demanding, trying to get across that he  _ would  _ let her cut in, and Rey sighed in relief as Ren’s arms were peeled off of her, only to be replaced by the much more welcomed grip of Kai.

“Thanks for rescuing me,” Rey whispered as she looked thankfully into Kai’s shining blue eyes, “I was about ready to punch him.” Kai tilted her mouth into a half-smile.

“Trust me, I was almost there, too,” she responded, “I wouldn’t wish his company onto my worst enemy, the urchin.” She shuddered. “Besides, dancing with you is no hardship at all, Rey.” Here, she twirled the jedi, who threw her head back in laughter as Kai snapped her back to her chest. 

“You aren’t too shabby yourself,” Rey chuckled, “much more coordinated than the twins.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you meet them,” Kai sighed dramatically, “little ladykillers, always trying to steal the girls.”

“Oh?” teased Rey, “You Shutoracs, all birds of a feather. Horrible flirts.”

“Is it working?” asked Kai wish a raised eyebrow, and Rey, suddenly feeling bold, winked at the other girl, who visibly gulped.

“I guess you’ll just have to see.” The two continued to dance, drifting closer and closer to one another as the soft melody of the music drifted into their ears, neither of them aware of much more than the other, lost in each other’s eyes. And, before Rey quite knew what she was doing, she was leaning in closer, and closer, and closer until-

Kai’s lips were as soft as she’d imagined them, brushing gently over her own, as though she was the most precious thing in the world, tentative, but so warm and welcoming. Rey could feel her heart thudding in her chest, and she leaned further into the kiss before abruptly snapping back, leaving Kai looking rather bewildered. 

“I’m sorry,” Rey whispered, looking utterly mortified, cheeks flushed bright pink, “I have to go.” She rushed off, weaving through the crowd and dashing in the direction of her room, leaving Kai standing there, completely dumbstruck, in the middle of the ballroom.

Chenwick, as he always did, crept up behind his sister, and grinned cheekily at her.

“Wow, Kai, I knew you were revolting, but not  _ that  _ revolting.” Finn, who’d been nearby with Poe, managed to grab Kai around the stomach to prevent her from drop-kicking her younger brother into the sun, the short ginger doubled over in laughter. The ex-stormtrooper made eye contact with Queen Trios from across the hall, where she was perched elegantly on her throne, and hid a smile as the queen rolled her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Come hang out on my tumblr: [juggling-potatoes](http://juggling-potatoes.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
